


Transformation

by Iz_SimonCat



Series: Tales of Werewolves [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Werewolves
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz_SimonCat/pseuds/Iz_SimonCat
Summary: 女抓Gray把狼人Farkas追到手的故事。Story of Gray, the Dragonborn, and Farkas.





	1. Chapter 1

Gray闭上了眼睛，尝试着用鼻子去探索周围。

手里捧着的是一杯蜂蜜酒——蜂蜜酒庄的，因为里面加的是桂花，而不是黑荆棘酒庄惯用的桂皮香料。桂花散发着淡淡的香气，衬着蜂蜜的甜味更加浓厚。

她手里的杯子是陶瓷的，手套是皮制的。铁块和刚玉混合在一起，锻成精钢，然后锻成身上的钢甲。盔甲之下是她的皮肤，散发着她昨天洗澡时用的肥皂的味道。习武之人用的肥皂都是无味的，为的是避免夸张的香气暴露自己，但是她还是能闻到制作肥皂用的油脂和碱灰的味道。

身边坐着的是Njada，那个刻薄又孤僻的女人身上居然涂了香水，薰衣草的味道。在她的大脑能思考之前，Gray的嘴巴就动了起来：“你闻起来好香。”

这句话听起来简直就是骚扰。Njada翻了个白眼：“你越来越像那对双胞胎了。”她站了起来，示威着挥了挥手里的盾牌，跑去外面训练去了。

双胞胎？看来她并不是唯一一个用鼻子乱嗅一通的混蛋。狼人的感官实在是太敏锐了，敏锐得能轻易探查方圆一公里的气息，她可以说是在重新认知这个世界。

她刚成为狼人三天，而她已经被这些多出来的感知给绕得头晕。当所有的感官都被无限放大的时候，想要忽略额外的信息几乎不可能。她发现自己越来越频繁地发呆，因为她忙着分辨所有的气味和声音和画面。

闭上眼睛，Gray继续用鼻子探索着月瓦斯卡的大厅。

面前就是餐桌，桌上有……有二十二个盘子，其中有十七个在边缘镶有银丝；一共有十二个苹果。Aela在她旁边坐了下来，拿起一个苹果咬了一口。苹果的清甜气味扑面而来。牙齿刺破果皮，果皮破损时散发出的气味带着一些酸涩，然后就被果肉的甜味覆盖。一块果肉被舌头拨到口腔侧边，第二口咬下去。果肉在牙齿上摩擦的声音，溅出的果汁和分泌的唾液混合在一起，那一丝唾液带着隐约的野兽的腥味。

闻到一个人的口腔里的味道实在是太不礼貌了，Gray强迫自己把注意力拉回来，继续放到餐桌上。她面前的盘子里有一块面包，小麦带着谷物特有的香味。盘子之间有一根蜡烛，是羊的油脂制成的，在燃烧的时候散发着羊油的一丝膻味，还有蜡烛中间的棉芯燃烧的味道。Ria在她的对面，嚼着一碗炖牛肉。油盐的味道清晰无比，还有肉的纤维的味道，是肋间肉，带着一块味道醇厚的脂肪，还有一小块软骨。软骨在Ria的嘴里被嚼碎了，咔吧咔吧的声音响得几乎有些恼人。

Gray又一次把注意力拉回来，轻轻抿了一口杯子里的蜂蜜酒。发酵的蜂蜜的味道甜蜜又醇厚，占据了口腔和鼻腔。舌尖搅动着金黄色的酒液，舍不得吞下，每一颗味蕾都努力捕捉更多的味道。杯底有一丝沉淀，是一小块蜂蜡，还有一片桂花花瓣。牙齿把那一片花瓣碾碎，细细研磨，香气就弥漫在了整个口腔里。Gray赶紧喝了一口水。然而连水的味道都不一样了。她尝到了鹅卵石的味道，一种水流在岩石上长久地冲刷，溶出来的一缕矿物的甜味，于是她判断这应该是城外的泉眼里打来的水。

这时候，月瓦斯卡的大门忽然被打开了。

她在那个瞬间闻到了夕阳的味道。真奇妙，夕阳也是有味道的。带着热烈温度的光打在石板上，散发出同样热烈的味道，让她想起天炉里的铁水。伴随着的是声音，集市里闲逛的Ysolda在逗着几个小女孩，卫兵在凉亭下巡逻，神庙里的祈祷声，还有那颗重新开始开花的大树，她仿佛可以听到枝条从老朽的树干里破出的声音，花苞绽开的那个瞬间有着泡沫破裂一般的清脆响声。

然后她感受到了他。

Farkas，那个男人忽然占据了她所有的感官，所有的气味和声音都消失了，只剩下他。他的身上带着夕阳的味道，还有汗水，还有金属的味道。她知道他喜欢和Eorlund一起打铁。汗水从他的下巴上滚落，划过喉结，消失在领口之下，性感得让她几乎想上前把那一颗汗珠舔掉。Gray看着他越走越近。她甚至可以听到自己瞳孔放大的声音。

“我回来了。”他说。

天哪，Gray的腿忽然就软得没有一丝力气，让她简直要从椅子上滑下来。他的声音低沉平稳，在宽厚的胸腔里震动着，在她的耳膜上回荡。她耳朵上和后颈上的汗毛竖起，乳头发涨，戳在了甲胄上。她的皮肤开始刺痒，渴望他的触摸。更糟糕的是，她的腿间开始湿润起来。

她闻起来就像发情了一样，就差翘起屁股等他来交配了。

冷静点Gray！她在心里大吼着，尽量不让自己有任何表现。她希望他什么都没有发现，毕竟他当了十几年的狼人，应该能控制他的感知才是。

他似乎没有察觉到任何异样，在她身边坐了下来，给他自己倒了一杯蜂蜜酒。蜂蜜和桂花的香气混合了他的气息呼啸而来，Gray简直要在地上化成一滩春水。她动作机械地吃吃喝喝，所有的感官却都放在他的身上。

Farkas实在是一个太过危险的存在。她从见到他的第一天起就迷恋他，不仅仅是因为他的脸和身材，也因为他是唯一一个从头到尾都给予了她，一个丹莫人，毫无保留的尊重和接纳。他在她面前变身为狼人，而他恢复之后对她说的第一句话就是： “希望我没把你吓坏。”

吓坏？她当时脑子里唯一的想法就是扑上去，把他吃干抹净。从那一刻起，和他待着的每一分钟都是煎熬。

“你吃饱了吗？”Farkas忽然问她。

Gray惊醒过来。她完全没有意识到她在这里坐了多久。她环顾四周，看到大家都已经吃完了东西离开了，大厅里只剩下了他们两个。Gray尴尬地点了点头，思索着一个合适的借口想躲开。

“适应了吗？”Farkas问， “狼人的血。”

不适应，完全不适应。Gray想，这个问题让她觉得十分难为情。 “还好，”她斟酌着用词， “ 我总是发呆。”

“ 你会习惯的，” Farkas说， “然后你就能学会怎么不受过多信息的干扰了。”

“谢谢。”

“不客气，”他说， “早点休息吧。”

Gray点了点头。如果她继续待在他旁边的话，她真的不知道她会做出什么事来。还好Farkas说完这句话后就站了起来，应该是准备回他的房间。她刚想松一口气，却看到他忽然又凑了过来。

“你闻起来真可爱。”他靠在她耳边说。

轰！

Gray的脸忽然就变得通红。

“你——”她想说些什么，但她的喉咙只能挤出这一个音节，因为她又一次感觉到自己的乳头挺立了起来。内裤已经被她的汁液打湿了，在腿间变成一块难忍的濡湿。他的气息吹拂在耳边，高挺的鼻子凑了过来，在她的颈窝处深深地吸了一口气。她的腿间又一次涌出一股热流，Gray羞耻得简直要在那个瞬间高潮。

“我上一次变成狼人的时候，你闻起来也是这样。”他说， “你喜欢狼人？”

原来他早就知道了，Gray想。她只能点头。

“只是我，还是说任何狼人都可以？”

Gray的嘴巴张了又张，发不出任何声音。相比起湿得要滴出水来的腿间，她的嘴巴发干。

“那么，”Farkas说，把性感的声音又压低了一些， “你是想要我以人类的形态还是狼人的形态操你？”

她从来不知道他会说这么露骨的话，激动之下捏碎了手里的陶瓷杯子。“我——我去休息了！！”她甩开了手里的陶瓷碎片，站起来就想跑。她跑的是她的风宅的方向而不是月瓦斯卡的房间。

“你知道在哪找我，”他笑得像吃了腥一样， “我可以教你……集中注意力。 ”

“不需要了谢谢我这就走了！！”Gray语无伦次地说，飞一般地蹿回了她的风宅里。

这个晚上，她在床上翻了几个小时还是睡不着。她忽然有些后悔没有直接答应他的提议。再过一个星期，Gray想，再过一个星期，她就去找他。


	2. Chapter 2

Gray简直不敢相信，他真的是在给她上课。

——这个不解风情的呆子！Gray简直要咆哮出声。她终于厚着脸皮来找Farkas的时候，她期待的是一场火辣的性爱，缓解她积压过久的压力，谁知道Farkas真的带着她到雪漫城外的平原上，教她怎么使用狼人的感官。

“我们真的不能先上床吗？”在城外走了不知道多久之后，她终于忍不住问他。

“不能。”

“——那你为什么要说那些话来、来……”Gray本来就脸皮薄，这次主动来找他已经是耗尽了她所有的勇气。但他居然摆了她一道，让她更是羞得无地自容。

“如果我不说，你会主动来吗？”Farkas摊了摊手，毫无愧色。

“我一定是看错你了，”Gray嘟囔着，“我还以为你很贴心，实际上还是老奸巨猾。”

“先上课，别的以后再说，行不行？”

Gray丧气地点了点头。

“首先，”Farkas说，“我们现在在哪里？”

“我怎么知道——”

“你知道的。”他打断了她， “用你的鼻子闻一闻，告诉我雪漫城有多远。”

Gray有些紧张起来。她好不容易才把过于敏锐的感官关掉。她深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，开始运用她压抑着的嗅觉。

她闻到青草的味道，青草之下的泥土带着夜晚的湿气，土里钻来钻去的她叫不出名字的虫子。离她三步远有两棵薰衣草，五步远是一丛蓝花，然后再远一些是一个池塘，里面有几只青蛙，其中两只正在抱对，黏糊糊的蛙卵在水里滚来滚去。再远处是河流，里面有鱼，鱼鳞的腥味清晰无比。河边的泥地里有螃蟹在吭哧吭哧地挖洞，把自己埋进去，装成一块石头的模样。

过多的信息再次淹没了她的感官，Gray的手心开始出汗。

“集中注意力。”Farkas的声音响了起来， “雪漫城，告诉我雪漫城有多远。”

Gray握了握汗湿的手掌，再次搜寻起来。嗅觉搜索着，掠过花丛，池塘和河流，然后她闻到了干草和马粪的味道，动物的皮毛，还有车夫。是城外的马厩，三匹马在马厩里站着睡觉，偶尔抽动一下尾巴。她顺着那个方向继续搜寻，终于闻到了雪漫城的石墙的味道，湿润的石壁上有些许的青苔，还有守卫的士兵手里的火炬。

“两千三……不，两千二百米。”

“差了一点，是两千二百四十米，不过还不错。”Farkas说， “现在，闻一下城门外有多少个士兵。”

“十五个，四个在墙台上站着，两个站在城门外，剩下的在巡逻。”

“不，三个站着，一个在打瞌睡。”Farkas说， “他在流口水。”

Gray扑哧一声笑了出来。

“我身上带了多少东西。”

“你带了三颗苹果，还有两块面包，背上有一袋钢制箭矢，还有你的天炉双手重剑。”

“有多少根箭？”

“……三十四根。”

“说对了。”Farkas说， “刻意压抑感知是不对的，要知道怎么使用。”

Gray想了一下。 “就是说，要知道自己在找什么？”

“没错。”Farkas说，赞许地点了点头， “把你的鼻子关掉，用你的耳朵。”

Gray觉得有些不尽兴，因为她觉得自己可以再训练一下嗅觉，但是她还是乖乖地把狼人的嗅觉给压了下去，换上了狼人的听觉。

“我离你多远？”

Gray的耳朵抽动了一下——她的耳朵居然可以动——她可以听到他的心跳声，他的呼吸声，近在咫尺。 “大概……三尺远？”

“两尺七寸。”Farkas笑了一声，声音在宽厚的胸腔里震动，好听得让Gray的脚趾蜷缩起来。 “你身后有两只鹿，听听它们有多远。”

Gray又动了一下耳朵。她觉得她狼人的听觉几乎是有形体的，因为她可以自由转动左边或是右边的耳朵去听各个方向的声音。她的 “耳朵” 向后转去，听到了鹿蹄在土地上踩踏的声音。牝鹿低着头在地上扯了一嘴草叶，牡鹿站在它旁边四处张望，巨大的鹿角在空中挥舞时带起细微的风声。

Gray可以听到它们的心跳声。强壮的心肌挤压着，把血液泵到粗壮有弹性的血管里，运送到内脏和肌肉里。血液哗哗地流动，生命的汁液在血管中穿梭。她想上前咬破它们颈部的血管，温热的鲜血涌进嘴里，然后撕开喉管，撕开肚腹，享用最肥美的内脏。

鹿的心脏跳动着，她的心脏也跳动着。

然后她的心脏忽然扩张。狼的力量攫取了她的肉体，肌肉在皮肤底下涌动，贴身的钢甲忽然就变紧了。她可以感受到伸长的嘴里长出的獠牙，还有不断从毛孔里伸出的毛发。她挣扎着，身体突破了钢甲。

 “冷静。”Farkas的声音响起，一句不容违抗的命令。Gray试着抗拒，四只爪子抠着泥土，尽力想把那股狩猎的欲望压下去。

但是魔神海辛强行把她的意志拉了出来。“狩猎，”魔神海辛说， “得到了我的力量的人，灵魂都会在我的猎场上驰骋。”她咆哮了一声，对着月亮长嗥起来。

她听到了Farkas的心跳声。

人类的心跳声。

猎物。黄绿色的狼眼倒吊起来，上唇翻起露出獠牙，喉咙里狺狺的低咆。她冲着Farkas摆出了狩猎的姿态。

狼人强劲的后腿一蹬，两只前爪直取他的胸口。她看到他往旁边一跳，躲开了这一击，然后消失。一个猎物不可能忽然就消失，Gray搜寻着，然后听到一个忽然加强的心跳出现在她的头顶。

Farkas，或者说他的狼人形态，从高处落下。一只更加巨大的黑狼，颈上的鬃毛竖起，对她摆出了示威的姿势。两只狼人在城外咆哮着，同样的黄绿色吊眼，皱起的鼻翼，翻起的上唇露出森森獠牙，然后厮打。爪子和獠牙抓下一把又一把的狼毛，鲜血的味道刺激得她愈发愤怒。她把Farkas扑倒在地，就要咬开他的喉咙，但他的动作更快，爪子重重地击打在她的颈侧。Gray晕了过去。

 

她是在Farkas的房间里醒来的。

她浑身都疼，疼得她觉得骨头都在嘎吱作响。她掀开被子坐了起来，看到自己破碎的钢甲被丢在床下。她身上还穿着里衣，但是好几处都被扯开了口。

房间的门打开，Farkas走了进来。他的手里有一小瓶治疗药水。

“醒了？”

Gray点头。“我睡了多久？”

“半天。”

她有些诧异。她以为她会睡上个一两天，没想到半天就醒了。

“狼人都睡不好。”Farkas说，“把药水喝了。”

Gray最讨厌喝药水，但是她更怕他捏着她的鼻子硬灌，一半是因为自己失控而产生的愧疚，于是她把那苦得让她想哭的药水咕嘟咕嘟地喝掉。

“……我很抱歉，我昨晚失控了。”Gray支支吾吾地说。

“狼人都是这样的，”Farkas一丝责怪的神色都没有，只是陈述着事实。“睡不好觉，月圆的时候会更难受，看到猎物会有狩猎的冲动。”

“所以Aela和Skjor说的打猎，其实是在城外变成狼人？”

点头。“看了你昨晚的模样，我才相信Aela说的，你惹的麻烦比我刚变成狼人时闯的祸还要多。”

他冰蓝色的眼睛里满是笑意，让Gray觉得有些羞窘。“你变成狼人的时候是几岁？”

“应该是十五岁。”

“十五岁还好小。”Gray说。他和Vilkas真的是最年轻的成员。 “是谁教你怎么控制狼人的力量的？”

“我自己发现的。”他说，“你应该好好休息一下。”

“睡不着。”Gray皱了皱鼻子。 “我饿坏了，想吃东西。”

“我去帮你拿点吃的。”Farkas说，转身往外走去。

“我们今天晚上能继续训练吗？”Gray叫住了他。虽然她身上还有伤，但是她真的想快点控制狼人的力量，她知道昨晚自己失控得有多快。

Farkas想了想几秒钟，还是同意了。 “好吧。”

“谢谢。”Gray说。

“你现在知道我为什么要先带你出城练习了吧？”Farkas说， 对着她挑了挑眉毛， “如果我们先上床，我可能早就被你活吃了。”

“……你别说了！！”


	3. Chapter 3

初夏的夜晚是很舒服的。 渐渐暖和的温度，但又不至于闷热。夜晚的天空越来越清晰，星星变得明亮，两个月亮用柔和的光芒轻抚着天际的土地。

但是Gray睡不着。她隐约在凉爽的空气中闻到了一丝沉闷。那是下雨的征兆。空气粘稠无比，似乎停止了流动，越来越大的水气带出了泥土的腥味。

她从月瓦斯卡的房间里走了出来，走到了训练场上。她可以看到远处的阴云飘来。应该会是一场豪雨，Gray想。越来越低的气压让空气闷得几乎无法呼吸，让她想跳到霍加斯高峰上，冷冽干燥的空气总比沉滞潮湿的空气好。

但是她真的，真的不想爬那七千级台阶，Gray撇了撇嘴。也许她应该跑到天炉那里，或是直接跑到龙临堡那里，或者是房顶上。

对啊，她可以跳到房顶上。Gray四下看了一下，确认四周无人，然后起跳，双手扳着月瓦斯卡的房檐，翻身跃到了房顶上。

“战友团的领袖居然在半夜偷偷摸摸的跳到房顶上，”一个低沉的声音响了起来，带着一丝笑意，把Gray吓得差点一头栽下房顶， “不怕被人发现么？”

“吓！！”Gray抽了一口气，然后才看到Farkas早已坐在屋顶上，身边放着两瓶蜂蜜酒。他没有穿着他的铠甲，只穿着最简单的里衣，连鞋子都没有穿。

“你大半夜的在房顶上干嘛？吓我一跳。”Gray埋怨道。

“太闷了，睡不着。”Farkas说。

“啊哈，我也是。”Gray应了一声，然后就被他捉住了手腕。他轻轻一扯，就把她拉得坐了下来，紧靠着他。她的身上只穿着一套轻薄的袍子，于是他身上的热量就染到了她的脸上。

“要喝点什么吗？”

Gray摇头。 “太闷了，喝不下。”他耸了耸肩，把酒瓶放了回去。

他们都没有继续说话，只是一起看着远处的阴云。到底还有多久才会下雨呢？Gray想着，抽动着鼻子。气压越来越低，也许会是一场暴雨。如果下得透了就会凉快好几天。

她偷偷地瞄了Farkas一眼。他的侧脸好看极了，深邃的眼窝和英挺的眉毛，即使在浓重的战纹之下也藏不住的明亮眼睛，目光锐利得可以刺破黑暗，嘴唇的线条性感得让那个孤僻的Njada都想上前亲吻。

“你在看什么？”他问。

Gray才意识到自己在直勾勾地盯着他，立刻红了脸。 “……看你。”

他的手臂搭在了她的肩膀上，把她拉的更近。 “为什么？”

“因为我喜欢你。”这句话小声得几乎听不见。

“为什么？”还是同样的问题。

还能有什么为什么？Gray半是疑惑半是委屈。离她变成狼人已经过去三个月了，她剿了白银猎手的老窝，清除了Kodlak的狼魂，当上了战友团的领袖。她早已能熟练控制狼人的力量，但是他们之间就再也没有任何进展。

她无论如何都想不出结果。她也跑去问过Vilkas，为什么他就是没有任何表示。

“……关我屁事啊！”Vilkas的回答很直白，同一张脸的双胞胎的脾气简直天差地远。 “你有胆就去问他啊！”

他转头就想走，但Gray一脚踹在他的腿弯里，成功制止他的跑路计划。 “你是他弟弟，应该能猜到他到底在想什么吧？”

“他脑袋里都是冰块，不会有什么想法的。”

“——闭嘴！”Gray炸了，她就是听不得任何人说他的不好。

“好啦好啦，我没有轻视他的意思。”Vilkas被吓了一跳，连忙放缓了语气。 “他又不笨，只是迟钝一些，比起脑子他更习惯用直觉。”

“如果他真的是靠直觉，我早就吃到他了。”Gray嘟囔着。

“我不想知道我的领袖或是我哥的私生活。”Vilkas摊手。 “你要是真的想知道，最好还是直接去问他。他很固执，但是他最后还是会告诉你的。”

就知道你们全都欺负他，Gray心想。不过他说得对，她应该直接问Farkas才是。

但是她现在就坐在他旁边，她忽然就怂了。

“……没什么。”她说。

Farkas扭头看着她，凑了过来，鼻子抽动了一下： “你说谎。”

Gray不知道他到底闻到了什么，但是说谎与否可不是用鼻子能闻出来的。 “我没有。”

冰蓝色的眼睛眯了一下， “你说谎。”

Gray忽然理解了Vilkas的话。他的直觉无比敏锐，常人需要多年经验才能分辨的细节，比如眼神，比如语气，比如姿势，他能很快注意到。怪不得Kodlak的日记里说他是受狼血影响最小的那个，因为狼人的感官只是加强了他的感知，让他的直觉更加灵敏。怪不得Skjor说他才是双胞胎里更强的那个，因为即便有了长年的训练，在战斗中瞬间的判断更重要。

“是因为我是丹莫人吗？”Gray没头没脑地问。

他露出了迷惑的神色。 “我从来没有因为你是丹莫人而轻视你。”

“还是因为我会魔法？”

“不是。”

“——你喜欢男人？”Gray忽然白了脸。

他一脸的难以置信。 “你到底是从哪里来的这些想法？”

哦，还好不是，但是Gray更加迷惑。 “那你为什么不喜欢我？”

沉默。当Gray以为他又一次想回避这个话题的时候，他忽然开口： “我喜欢你，小丹莫。”

低沉又富有磁性的声音好听极了，一个诺德人居然能用这么亲昵的语气叫一个丹莫人，让Gray更加委屈。脸皮薄嫩的她却又无法开口质问，于是Gray只好转头看着天空。

阴云越飘越近，但雪漫城的上空还未被遮蔽。两个月亮如同银盘一样挂在天上，柔和的光辉投射下来，照在神庙外的神树上。粉白色的花瓣染上了银色的光辉，让整个雪漫城都变得宁静。

“你还记得你救活了神树的那一天吗？”Farkas忽然问。

“记得。”Gray说， “怎么？”

“之前它只是一块朽木而已，但是它现在美极了。”

她知道他有多喜欢那颗树，他甚至愿意减少和Eorlund打铁的时间，愿意从Vilkas那里借上几本书，只要能坐在树下的长椅上。 “我也很喜欢这棵树，”Gray说，笑了起来， “连卫兵都喜欢。我听说，他们在打牌的时候用在神树下巡逻的排班来当赌注。”

Farkas也笑了。 “他们更喜欢你。”

Gray有些疑惑，她不知道他为什么忽然说出这句话，但是她安静地听着。

 “我只是……”他停顿了一下， “我只是觉得我不能这么草率。”

“为什么？”

“我不是一个聪明的人，也不会说好听的话。”Farkas说， “我每次看到神树的时候都在想，一颗比雪漫城还要老的树还是这么繁茂，我实在是太微不足道了。于是我想，你是个丹莫人，你可以活两三百年。我老了死了的时候，你还是和今天一样年轻。”

Gray看着他。月光开始变得黯淡，但他的眼睛还是明亮得能刺破夜幕。

“我尊敬你。”他说。他忽然平静了下来。这和他寻常的温和不一样，更像是准备许久之后的慎重。 “你是我的领袖，是雪漫城的女爵，是龙裔。我尊敬你，所有人都尊敬你。你不应该和一个……一个下属，一个狼人在一起。”

他固执得让Gray想把他敲晕。他似乎总觉得他自己不够好，不够聪明，不够机敏。即便他是圆环的成员之一，他也总是谦逊温和，对谁都礼貌有加；即便大家都叫他冰块脑袋，都有意无意地欺负他，他也不怎么介意。他明明是她见过的最美好的人，好得让她觉得自己要加倍努力才能配得上，最后却是他退缩了。

乌云终于飘到了雪漫城的天空。空气中的湿度越来越大，几乎可以凝出水滴来，泥土的腥味越来越浓烈。他们都没有起身的意思，就这么坐在房顶上，她把玩着袍子的下摆，他有一口没一口地抿着蜂蜜酒，这份沉默可怕得让人窒息。

很快就要下雨了，Gray想。很快他们就要进室内避雨，然后避开这个话题。如果她不抓紧这个机会的话，他就永远都会近在咫尺，而她再也别想触碰到他的内心。

“但是我谁都不想要，除了你。”Gray说。 “我不管我有多少个爵位，或者杀了多少条龙，只要是和你一起，无论是去松文加德或是海辛的猎场都无所谓。”

Farkas没有说话，但是Gray看到他抿紧了嘴唇，肩颈的肌肉都紧绷起来。

她从口袋里拿出了玛拉的项链。

“玛拉的项链。”

“我第一次去裂谷城的时候就拿到了。”Gray说， “我帮神庙跑腿了好几天才拿到的。”

沉默。

“当时我刚成为狼人一个月。从那之后我就一直戴着这条项链。”

“我知道。”

“那你知不知道，我戴着这条项链的时候，有多少人向我求婚？”Gray问， “你知不知道，连Vilkas都向我求过婚？”

“Vilkas？”他的脑袋终于转过来了，一副难以置信的表情。

“但我只想和你一起。”Gray说，紧张又委屈。这应该是她最后的机会了，如果她说服不了他，那么就不会有下一次机会了。 “我刚到雪漫城时是这样，现在也还是。我努力地训练，接下大大小小的悬赏，走过无数洞穴和山脊。 神与魔都知道我的努力。”

他看着她。Gray可以看到他放大的瞳孔。

“现在轮到你了。”她说，把项链戴上。

Gray可以闻到他的心跳。心肌急促地收缩，在胸腔里痛苦地跳动着。血液冲上脸颊，让他看起来就像是在姑娘面前不知所措的毛头小子。

过了似乎是永远那么久，他的嘴巴开了又合，他终于憋出了一句话：

“玛拉的项链，”他紧张得声音有些发颤， “有结婚的意愿吗？”

Gray攥紧了汗湿的手掌。“你呢？你喜欢我吗？”

“没错。”

空气迅速涌入肺里，Gray才意识到她刚才一直屏着呼吸。只是两个字，她肩上的重压忽然就消失了。“我们应该去裂谷城，订下婚礼的日子——”她说，尽力让自己的脑袋继续运转。但她还没说完，就被他的手臂圈住了。

“我还以为要准备长篇大论呢。”他的声音在胸腔里震动着，鼻尖压在她的头发上。Gray又是嗔怪又是开心，更用力的搂住他。四年了，距离她第一次踏入雪漫城已经四年了，但她忽然觉得她真正可以把这里称为家。

“婚礼的事——”Farkas开口，却忽然顿住了。雨点从天上落下，从轻柔的雨丝变成沉甸甸的水珠，砸在皮肤上甚至有些痛。倾盆大雨豪迈地泼下，洗去尘土，把所有的闷热和忧虑都驱赶掉。Gray和Farkas在雨中开始大笑起来，没有什么比能毫无顾忌地表达情感更令人畅快。

“我们可以明天再考虑婚礼的事。”Farkas把湿漉漉的发丝从脸上抹开， “我们先回家吧。”

Gray心口一热，只能连连点头。 “好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 。。甜文好难写【瘫
> 
> 欢迎吐槽。


End file.
